Fate of the Dark Beings
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Read about the fate of a member of the mysterious, yet hated, race known as the Dark Beings, find out why they are hated and how one particular one becmoes a Jedi that will change the fate of the galaxy. OC/OC. T for violence, sexual refrences, ect.


Star Wars: Fate of the Dark Beings

Dark Beings…not much is known about this strange race of Force Users, except that they are hated race among the Galactic Republic, due to the fact that five hundred years before the Clone Wars, this race appeared out of nowhere from the Unknown Regions, and waged war with the Republic, a war that lasted seven decades, and caused the suffering and death of billions of lives. At first, many thought, that the Dark Beings were an ancient Sith race, mainly due to their physical appearance; skin as black as space, eyes more crimson than blood, claws that could supposedly cut through durasteel, fangs whiter and than a frightened ghost, and a voice that make a persons soul turn as cold as ice. The Jedi however, could not sense the Dark Side itself, in the Dark Beings, but they could sense anger and a longing for vengeance against the Republic, but Council ordered that no Jedi may enter the war. The Dark Beings were at first thought to be primitive, due to their weapons and ships, which weren't in use for over four thousand years, but that was proved wrong when a fleet of Hammerhead cruisers attacked the Kuat Drive Yards and the Republic fleet protecting it, and turned both the fleet and the shipyards into rubble; somehow, the Dark Beings were able to get the ancient cruisers operational, and improved the ships hyperdrives, shielding, and offensive firepower to a level beyond Republic military standards at that time. At the end of the war, the Dark Beings contacted the Supreme Chancellor, and revealed the purpose of pulling the Republic into a seventy year long war; during the Great Galactic World and the Cold War, the Dark Being homeworld was found by the Republic, and Republic cruiser sensors couldn't pick up the life signature of the Dark Beings because they have a very low body heat, too low for life scanners to pick up, so the Republic called the planet uninhabited and barren, so they decided to use it as a Junk World; a world used to dump large amounts of scrap onto the surface. When starcruisers were dumped onto the surface, fuel leaked into the rivers of the Homeworld, and made it undrinkable, and the size of the ships killed a lot of the wildlife the Dark Beings used for food and farming. The Chancellor responded by saying that the Dark Beings should've asked for assistance from the Republic to help rebuild from the tragedy, but that made the Dark Beings angry, and they said that if the Republic would stop thinking they own everything, there wouldn't have been a war to start with. After that, the Dark Beings have been a race hated by all citizens of the Republic…except for the Jedi, who hold no grudges against anyone.

The Unknown Regions; fifteen years before the Clone Wars

On a small moon in the Unknown Regions, Jedi Master Qui-gon Jinn and his padawan, Obi-wan Kenobi, were discussing a treaty between two groups of humans that settled on the planet decades ago, when their original home was consumed by its sun. One group of the humans wanted to secede from the planetary government, which was where the government was in control of the businesses, and took the majority of the profits. The group of people that suffered the most wanted to get away from that and start their own government, one where the owners of the business were in control, and not the government itself. The government officials didn't want that because that would put less money in their pockets. After a week of negotiations, both groups made an agreement, and the Jedi were getting ready to leave.

"Master…I sense a large disturbance in the Force." Obi-wan said, and Qui-gon nodded.

"I sense it too, but it's not here; it's on a different planet." Obi-wan said, and he reached out farther into the Force and sensed the location of the distress. "It's coming from the Dark Being homeworld…"

"You're right, there is much death happening on the planet." Qui-gon said.

"What should we do, master?" Obi-wan asked, and when they reached their transport, Qui-gon went to the navigational computer and put in the coordinates for the Dark Being Homeworld.

"The Force is calling us to the Dark Being Homeworld, Obi-wan, and as Jedi, we must answer that call." Qui-gon said, and their transport entered hyperspace, and it was only a few minutes until the Jedi arrived at the Dark Being Homeworld.

"The life scanners are picking up more life signs than usual." Obi-wan said.

"The planet is being invaded, most likely by pirates or smugglers; the Republic stays away from this planet and would make a suitable base if the Dark Beings allowed them, but they won't allow any outsiders to build anything on their planet without a fight." Qui-gon said.

"From what I can sense in the Force, the Dark Beings are fighting back, but there are too many invaders." Obi-wan said, and Qui-gon looked at the scanners.

"There are several small shuttles throughout the surface of the planet; the pirates must of used them to sneak onto the planet without the Dark Beings noticing. The least amount of shuttles are near what is most likely a small village, though there are still pirates there." Qui-gon said, and he flew the transport towards the area he mentioned, and it was indeed a village, or at least the remains of one. When Qui-gon and Obi-wan walked out of their ship, they saw several Dark Being corpses.

"They brought in tanks to mow down this village inhabitants, and destroy the majority of the buildings. I only sense two survivors…and one of them is drifting into death…" Obi-wan said, and the two Jedi ran to where the Force was guiding them, and they found the two surviving Dark Beings, and it was a mother and her small child. Qui-gon and Obi-wan then slowly approached the mother, who looked at the Jedi with fear in her eyes.

"There is no need to be afraid; we are not here to harm you, or your child…" Qui-gon said, and the mother could sense him telling the truth, so she calmed down a little, though she was losing a lot of blood from a blaster wound in her chest, and when Qui-gon tried to heal her, she shook her head and showed them her son, who was also losing blood from his head.

"My son…save…my son…" The mother said desperately, and Qui-gon knew that if he focused on healing the mother, the child would die, but if he healed the mother, the child would die, and Obi-wan could not yet use the Force to heal others. The mother's face grew more desperate as she sensed her son dying, and she began begging the Jedi to save the boy. "Please…save him…" The mother said again, and this time, Qui-gon nodded and took the child, who was unconscious from the head blow, and began using the Force to heal the boy. After a few minutes, Qui-gon was able to close the wound, and the child opened his eyes and looked at his mother, and sensed that she had died while Qui-gon healed him, and the boy started to cry. The crying, unfortunately, drew the attention of the pirates, and the began firing at the Jedi from all sides. Qui-gon and Obi-wan began deflecting the blaster fire back at their attackers, but the child was still in danger.

"Obi-wan! Get the child back to the transport!" Qui-gon ordered, but Obi-wan didn't move.

"But master…" Obi-wan started to say, but Qui-gon cut him off.

"Now! I'll be right behind you!" Qui-gon said, and he used a Force Wave to knock the pirates back and give Obi-wan the opportunity to pick up the Dark Being child and run back to the transport. Once Obi-wan was safely on board, Qui-gon Force jumped over the pirates, who were starting to get back up, and Force ran to the transport. Once he was on board, he closed the ramp while Obi-wan got the ship in the air. Qui-gon then walked over to his chair and saw that the child was still crying and was shaking with fear. "You do not need to afraid, little one; we won't hurt you." Qui-gon said.

"My momma…" The boy said, implying that he was still sad over his mothers death, but eventually, he cried himself to sleep.

"Are you sure the Council will take him in for training, master?" Obi-wan asked, fully aware of what Qui-gon was thinking.

"What's the alternative Obi-wan? Bring him back to his homeworld, which is now overrun by pirates? Being put on a Republic world to live on his own?" Qui-gon asked, and he just kept on eye on the sleeping child that was lying in the chair in front of him.

Jedi Temple, Coruscant; three days later

When Qui-gon walked into the Jedi Temple carrying the frightened Dark Being, many Jedi were shocked to see him. Qui-gon began looking for any member of the Jedi Council, and was glad when he found Plo Koon.

"Master Plo Koon." Qui-gon greeted, and the Jedi master turned around to greet Qui-gon, but didn't say anything when he saw the child.

"Master Qui-gon…" Plo Koon started, but Qui-gon interrupted him.

"I wish to speak with the Council about this child, and before you say it, I am fully aware this is a Dark Being. I will explain everything to the Council." Qui-gon explained, and Plo Koon nodded and went to inform the rest of the Jedi Council.

Jedi Council Chambers; an hour later

When the Council called for Qui-gon to give his reason for bringing a Dark Being to the Temple, the Jedi Master didn't waste any time getting into the room, with the Dark Being right behind him, hiding behind the masters legs.

"Master Qui-gon, what reason do you have for bringing a Dark Being here? And how did you find him?" Mace Windu asked.

"After Obi-wan and I finished our initial assignment, we sensed a disturbance in the Force, coming from the Dark Being Homeworld. When we investigated that disturbance, the planet was being over run by pirates, most likely to use it as a base of operations. We landed near a small village where we found this boy with his dying mother; she begged us to heal the boy instead of her, and we complied, though she died before we even finished healing the boy, which makes him the only survivor of that attacked village; if we had left him there, he most likely would've died, either starving to death, or killed by the pirates. I couldn't allow that, so I brought him here, to be trained as a Jedi." Qui-gon explained. "I believe that we were meant to find him; the Force guided us to him, now I'm not sure why, but I can think of no other reason why this child had survived long enough for Obi-wan and me to arrive." Qui-gon went on, and Yoda and the Council just watched the boy as he continued hiding behind Qui-gon.

"You do not need to hide from us little one; we will not hurt you." Plo Koon said, and the Dark Being looked at the Council curiously, and stepped to Qui-gon's side, rather than hide behind him.

"What is your name, child?" Windu asked, and the Dark Being remained quiet for a few seconds, but when Qui-gon put his hand on the boys shoulder, he spoke up.

"Onyx…" The boy answered.

"Well, young Onyx, would you kindly wait outside for us while we talk?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked, and the boy looked at Qui-gon fearfully, but he just smiled.

"It will be alright, little one; Obi-wan, would you please wait outside with Onyx? Make sure he doesn't wonder off." Qui-gon ordered, and Obi-wan nodded and the two left the Council Chambers.

"Master Qui-gon, you are aware that if the boy becomes a Jedi, it will be nearly impossible for him to perform his duties on the field; the Republic still remembers how the Dark Beings defeated them nearly five hundred years ago." Mace Windu said.

"And I believe that's why I found him; to show the Republic that the Dark Beings are not a barbaric race that thrives on war." Qui-gon said.

"Master Yoda, what are your thoughts on this matter?" Ki-Adi Mundi asked.

"Hmmm…guided him here, the Force did. Trust master Qui-gon's wisdom, I do; a Jedi, the boy will become."

A/N: For those who don't know, the Dark Beings are a race that I created, so don't bother looking them up.


End file.
